The Game Begins
by FoodOfLove
Summary: PostSAW. A young stoner who you thought was perfect is now JigsawAmanda's new test subject.
1. The Game Begins

**RATED T because this _is _SAW. I watched it last night and it scared me. The puppet is cute, though. About the man in the first part of the story, well, I took him after another character in another movie, um, musical. You know what I'm talking about? Anyway this is gonna cover some of Amanda's first, um, "tests" after Detective Matthews. **

To others, she may seem like your typical high school teen. But everyone has a secret. So does this little lady. Anna Humbridge was her name. She was seventeen, blonde, pretty, angelic, even, to every man's eye. Anna was at the top of her class and was also president of the class council, high school council and outreach club at Warwick High, not to mention that she was the object of every guy's affection in her school. She simply seemed _perfect_.

But we all know that no one is ever **perfect**.

Because every night Anna walks to a dark alley, eighteen blocks from her suburban home. She approaches a tall, skinny Caucasian man with long black hair and a thin black goatee. He had on a black trench coat and a gray sweater.

"You got the money?" the man asked.

"You got the smack?" inquired Anna. So typical of her to do this. She handed him a fifty-dollar bill folded into a neat square. The way her silky hands met his rough leather gloves was smooth and quick. The movement was so fast that one could barely see the switch between the money and the little sachet of white powder which was now in Anna's hand.

So innocent, beautiful Anna really wasn't how she seemed. But since you are reading this story, you must at least have a clue about what's about to happen next. Oh, yes, there will be blood.


	2. And Then She Wakes Up

No one knew how she got there, or why the hell she was even there in that little shithole of a room. The surrounding tiles were stained into a piss-yellow, and the cement linings were gross and brown, like this other form of excrement. It looked like a bathroom, the place she was in. But in a way, it also didn't. Anna thought she was alone in the room, but right across from her, about three meters away, sat her best friend, chained to a chair. You would expect that Anna would be glad to see her friend Sheryl, but the sight of her childhood best friend made her stomach hurl. For Sheryl's mouth, ears and eyes were sewn shut and she looked like a human voodoo doll. But her slight hand movements and the mascara tear that forcibly fell from her eyes made it evident that Sheryl was alive. Anna wanted to scream and puke and do other things, but she noticed something.

Her jaw wouldn't move.

It was only then that Anna noticed the perverse contraption that was attached to her body. There was a thick, rusted piece of metal that clamped her jaw line to her forehead. At the top of her head was a hat-like crown which smelled like the room she was in, which is like shit, and on two ends of the crown stuck out the two pieces of metal that curled around her jaw. Then there were chains, and then Anna felt a padlock rested on her nape, and then Anna saw something rested on the floor. It was a small tape recorder. Out of her curiosity, Anna played it, and heard one of the calmest yet most frightening female voice she had ever heard.

_Hello, Anna. You are an idol in your school, a role model, an inspiration to other students. Almost everyone looks up to you and treats you like a princess. But behind that perfect smile you have been deceiving your peers by, well, you know what you do. Yes, I know you do it. In case you're wondering how you got here, then you'd better think hard. But you can do that later, for you only have limited time now. I want to play a game. Once the timer goes off you will have two to retrieve the key to the lock on the machine that is on you or it will crush your head flat. Think of it like compacting a car. Now there are two keys hidden. Let me give you a hint for one of them. Your good friend enjoys listening to gossip, but what would a key in her eardrum sound like? Now, the threads are made of a certain metal that you can't rip open. The tool you can use is in that box next to you. And for the other key, well, X marks the spot. Will you risk your friend's life to save your own? Who knows, the answer might be right in front of you._

At the end of the tape, if Anna didn't have that goddamn thing on, she would be screaming even more, shouting words like "Fuck!" because why not? All around her friend were all these tiny keys which made one big X shape. And there were thousands of keys. Anna moved her right foot and felt the box at her toes. She bent down to open it. But just as she bent down the string on her machine was pulled, and she heard the timer go off. She had two minutes.

She tried to scream all she wanted, but she couldn't. Anna opened the box quickly and saw a horrific sharp blade with a jagged edge.


	3. Panic

Panic.

But Anna only had two minutes. She had to move _now_. But would she kill Sheryl to save herself? She may have been a druggie, but Anna wasn't stupid. There might be chargers pressed against her for killing her best friend. She just couldn't risk it, so she dropped the blade back into the box, shutting it. She was _not _about to kill someone. Anna wanted to scream. Maybe if she could, she thought, she could yell for help, if anyone would be able to hear her. With all her strength, she tried to pry her jaw open, even with the clamp underneath it. But the agonizing pain didn't do her any good. She had just crushed her own jawbone trying, so Anna stopped.

Blood. Sweat. Tears. _Blood_.

She dove into the huge dump of keys. How much time did he have left? A minute and a half? It could be less, and Anna couldn't waste a second. X marks the spot… _what fucking spot did it mark_? In the middle was Sheryl. Was _she _the spot. No, there must be something else, somewhere in these keys. One of these keys must be able to do something. If not, they wouldn't even be there. Anna began rummaging through the keys in the hope to find a clue. Or the right key, for that matter.

The knife. The knife. The _fucking _knife!

Kate ran back to the box. That voice in the tape was fucking cheating her. There was _nothing _in those keys. Nothing special. As the lid swung open, Kate took another moment to think whether or not she should do it. But what the hell - she didn't even _have _another fucking moment. Anna trudged towards her best friend, whose face was all sewn up. But there was a pulse. There was a heartbeat. But Anna had to live. She just _had to_.

Metal. Metal. Skin. Grinding. Screeching. Pain.

Anna was aware of the groans that were desperately attempting to escape Sheryl's mouth as the knife deepened into her skin. Blood gushed out wildly but a little cut like that wouldn't do. Anna drove the knife deeper, tears forming in her beady eyes. _I'm so sorry, Sheryl_. In fifteen seconds the whole ear was off, and Anna's hands were covered in a deep crimson. Anna's distressed fingers delved into the gory ear canal until she felt something hard. Anna pulled out a silver key, coated in blood. She reached over to her back to place the key in her padlock, but the key wouldn't work. Fucking a, why didn't it work. Then Anna's eyes trailed back to Sheryl, and then at the lock resting among those steel chains. No way. No fucking way.

Panic.

The key fit perfectly, and Sheryl was free. But as she stood up, Sheryl crashed into the pile of keys on the floor. Dead.

Shit.

Anna wanted to scream. Holy shit, what had she done! With her hands she rummaged through the floor, hoping to find something, _anything _at all that would help her get out of that strange thing around her head. Then she found it. A large golden key she hadn't noticed before. The end of the key wasn't just rugged or flat. It had the shape of an X. This _had _to be it. She reached back over her head, trying to put the key through that hole. But shit, Anna forgot to kept track of one very important, vital detail in this whole deadly game.

The time.

Three. Two. One.

Crash.


End file.
